User talk:Gribbaziggy
Wild Impersario Hey Justin, where did you make this screengrab from? All of my Faffner Hall episodes have a Disney channel logo onscreen at all times. Wozza 21:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Richard Hunt Bunraku Pic What an amazing picture! Wherever did you find it? Max riverbottom :It's from the photo gallery on the Emmet Otter DVD. It's also in The Muppets Make Puppets! book. :Glad you like it! That page doesn't get enough love. :-P --Justin 14:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Muppet Show Poster =D Hiya Justin. I LOVE this poster you just put up! I've been looking for a high-quality color photo of that for a long time. Where'd you find it? -- Jon (talk) 02:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : Hi! That was a photo the Henson Company sent me a long time ago when I had sent them a fan letter. Actually, all of the pictures I added today were direct from the Henson Company. I only just got around to scanning them in. : I've always liked that picture too. --Justin 03:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Sweet! I've been in awe with that picture since I first saw it in The Importance of Jim Henson. So, thanks for putting it up for all to see ;) -- Jon (talk) 06:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The Jim Henson Hour pics I am digging all the pics for The Jim Henson Hour, thank you so much for that, they are faboo! -- Nate (talk) 01:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : (-: thanks! It's one of the few things I can do on here. --Justin 01:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Muppets Tonight pics Yay, it's great to see some new Muppets Tonight pics on the wiki... We've needed them. -- Danny (talk) 18:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I've been wanting to add more pictures to alot of pages, I have plenty of DVDs to grab some pictures, but I haven't found a screen capture program yet that will take pictures from the DVD player on my computer... so, I've settled for grabbing pictures off of youtube for now. :Glad you like 'em!--Justin 18:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :: The free VLC Player are able to take screen shoots. Henrik (talk) 20:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oooh! Hey, thanks! I'll try it out. --Justin 03:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Kermit pic What a great Kermit picture! Thanks for adding it. -- Danny (talk) 18:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I found it on facebook. I also uploaded some updated posters from MuppetVision. --Justin 18:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome! -- Danny (talk) 01:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Pepe's full name Hi, Justin! A while back, you added to the Pepe the King Prawn article that his full name is Pepino Rodrigo Serrano Gonzales. Do you remember where that info comes from? -- Danny (talk) 21:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Gosh, it's been a long time. My guess is the TV Guide.com article. I was going to say it was likely the same source as the Dick van Dyke reference, but I think that was from the Muppet Show Season 2 special features.--Justin 13:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Some Muppety art Hey, Justin! I love the pictures you drew that you put on your user page. I can't draw at all, so I'm always in awe of those who can. Thanks for sharing! -- Ken (talk) 01:30, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'm glad you like them. I have some more that I'm working on that I was gonna add in the next couple of days. I don't think they're good as some of these, but they're fun. --Justin 03:14, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Bake the Hall Hey, Justin! I love the Frog Prince stuff you've been adding. That's one of my favorite specials! -- Ken (talk) 01:40, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm not too happy with the Sir Robin the Brave (song) picture, but I'm getting worn out on uploading pictures. I added a bunch to Muppet Show songs, Muppet Classic Theater songs, and I think I put pictures up for all the remaining songs from the Muppet movies. *phew!* --Justin 21:54, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Statler Hi, Justin! Were you planning to vote for the Statler pic? Otherwise, it actually should have been removed long ago (only vote was Henrik's on May 25th, kept up well over two weeks, and withdrawn on June 29th). If you want to back it, since we've all been behind on the main page stuff, that's an excuse to keep it, but otherwise, it's long overdue. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:41, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I added it back because the picture was still there. I was thinking of backing it, but after Sesame Road was (eventually) put up. So, I guess if it's coming down, that's cool. --Justin 13:56, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Alternate Puppetry Techniques Hi, Justin! Peter brought up a question here; do you have an opinion? —Scott (talk) 19:02, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I just posted a reply there. --Justin 23:46, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Muppet Movie image Holy cow, what a beautiful picture! That's lovely; thanks for adding it. -- Danny (talk) 01:58, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. That's by Richard Amsel, he also did a poster for The Dark Crystal. I love this Muppet Movie one, though, too. --Justin 21:08, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I just realized, this picture has never actually been used. It was found here: Scroll down for Muppet Movie poster. --Justin 22:07, 10 June 2008 (UTC) NewsRadio I've been meaning to get around to that for ages, and you just went ahead and did it. It's glorious. -- Mark (talk) 12:37, 29 October 2007 (UTC) *smiles*--Justin 22:44, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Justin! My name's Ken, and I'm usually buried in the records when I'm on here. I was watching Sex and Violence, and I heard them say "Gribbaziggy" in one of the sketches, and I thought of you. Is that where you got your user name from, or did they use it somewhere else besides that? I never asked you before because I figured it was a Fraggle character or somebody else I'm not familiar with. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:11, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :Yup yup. That's it. I use it for lotsa stuff. --Justin 21:22, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Louise Gold Hi Justin, that's a neat quote you added to Louise Gold. Do you have a source for it? —Scott (talk) 20:13, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's from the Muppet Central interview. Sorry I didn't add the source. The interview is linked to at the bottom of the page, I believe. --Justin 20:25, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, cool -- I'll pop it in there. —Scott (talk) 20:29, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Louise Gold in Labyrinth Hi Justin, thanks for alerting me. I've had a good look at the picture, and posted my thoughts on it on the talk page for Masked Ball. Hope that helps. This IS a tough one. Emma 09:18, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Illusionary maze Where did the name "Illusionary maze" come from? Script, production notes, interview quote? I've never heard (or can't remember hearing) the set called that before and was just wondering the origins that name. Thanks. -- Brad D. (talk) 01:48, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :It's referred to as "an illusionary maze" in Jim Henson: The Works. I've never heard it referred to anything other than that or "M. C. Escher Maze" or something like that. I'm going to see if I can find anything else on it. --Justin 02:02, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. I've always just head the "M. C. Escher Maze" or something like that, but "The Works" is something official so I'd go along with their name for this (unless some other official and more compelling name surfaces). -- Brad D. (talk) 02:07, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I need to correct myself. I just looked at the book again. It refers to it as "M. C. Escher illusionary maze". So... both of 'em. --Justin 02:09, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmmm...I'll bring it up on the talk page just to see if anyone else has a thought on the matter. -- Brad D. (talk) 02:38, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Brremen Hey, Justin! Out of curiosity, what's your source for the puppeteer IDs on Bremen? Were you able to find a cast list or behind the scenes article ascribing roles, or what? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:34, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's from an old TV Guide article. They show a picture of Jim Henson with Catgut leading the band, and then Frank Oz with Leroy the Donkey, and captions underneath each. There's an assistant on Leroy, but I can't quite make out who it is. It looks most like Richard Hunt, though. --Justin 13:37, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, cool! Is that from the April 22-28, 1972 issue? — Scott (talk) 17:13, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's it. Though, I'm not sure if Jim performed Catgut through the whole thing. I mean, other than when Kermit is in a scene. The scene where she dances with the rats looks a lot more like Frank's work when he does Miss Piggy (then again, you don't really see Jim performing a female dancing that often). --Justin 18:26, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Closets of Companions! I'm glad you found a home for the great Ernie/Bert/duckie/Bernice image on Sesame Street. I love the caption, and it helps out the page (one of our more text heavy entries at the expense of images, really). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:26, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I was having a hard time figuring out where to put it. (by the way, I'm sure you meant to write "closest of companions", but... nice reference to Ernie and Bert's Relationship) ;-) --Justin 22:45, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm tired. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:47, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :::Heh. It's cool. Completely understood (I work until 2 in the morning). --Justin 22:50, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Star Wars Hi Justin. While we can't reprint an article on the wiki, if you have it in digital form, I'd be interested in seeing the Muppet covereage you have from Insider. — Scott (talk) 19:41, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't. But I could type it up for you. --Gribbaziggy 21:09, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::Also, Justin, if you can, let us know if it includes any info on the brief Muppet involvement of Stuart Freeborn, who I just created a page for. Still need to add one for Ben Burtt (thanks to The Dark Crystal). -- 21:32, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::That particular article doesn't, but I know Frank Oz makes mention of him in an interview. I'll see if it applies. --Gribbaziggy 21:42, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::You don't need to type it up just for me, but if it ever happens to make its way to your hard drive, it would be neat to see it. — Scott (talk) 21:54, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, if it's still "readable", I could scan the pages in and send them to you, if you'd like. --Gribbaziggy 23:17, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Interior Design Hi, Justin. I noticed that you'd added information from Interior Design to the Muppet Workshop article, and thought you'd like to know I created a page for it in case you had any other interesting tidbits to add from it. — Scott (talk) 22:14, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm. Actually, I don't. But, I might be able to dig some stuff up. I'm sure I probably could. Let me get back to you on that. --Gribbaziggy 22:56, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I assumed you had the article. Where'd the quote come from? — Scott (talk) 00:30, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::The quote came from the website of the people that remodeled the Henson Townhouse. --Gribbaziggy 01:55, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah, thanks! — Scott (talk) 01:57, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::::You're welcome! :-D --Gribbaziggy 01:59, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Synchronicity Heh, re Colin Foo. We both were editing and uploading images at the same time (I like mine a little better, just because it's cropped and less dark). Oh, and while I'm at it, great additions to the Star Wars people pages, with quotes from the insider magazine (something most of us don't have access to). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:31, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. I really only have two issues of the magazine left (only issues with any major Muppet references). There's a quote from a Frank Oz interview that I was thinking of putting on the Star Wars page, but I don't know if it would actually be appropriate. The interviewer makes the comment that unlike Saturday Night Live, Star Wars and the Muppets somehow seem to go together. Frank Oz agrees with him (although he loved working on SNL, he says they didn't fit in there). (By the way, thanks for fixing up the Colin Foo page and making it read better!) --Gribbaziggy 22:36, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that would be a great Oz quote, but it would work better either on his page or on [[The Land of Gorch (one of these days, we could do with a section analyzing the Gorch skits, with input from both SNL folks and Muppet people on why it didn't work). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:34, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay. There was another comment about The Land of Gorch in the article that fit better. I added it, and I added the Star Wars/Muppet comment to the Star Wars page. --Gribbaziggy 02:21, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Quote Hi, Justin! Do you have a source for the quote you added to Sam and Friends? When you add a quote, you also need to say where the quote came from, and who said it. -- Danny (talk) 03:00, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Mmmm. It was an email from the Jim Henson Company I got a LONG time ago, I think it was from Karen Falk, but I didn't save the email, and I never put who from JHC it was from when I had posted on Muppet Central in 2003. --Gribbaziggy 19:05, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Andrew, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:25, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :Hiya! Thanks for the welcome. My name is Justin Piatt. Gee, I hope I'm responding to this right. I'm having hard time figuring some of this out. --Gribbaziggy 01:33, 27 December 2006 (UTC)